


An Eye for an Eye

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [90]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lena wishes someone would see past her family name or the money.
Series: Finding My Way [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Supergirl  
Title: An Eye for an Eye  
Characters: Lena Luthor  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Lena wishes someone would see past her family name or the money.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg own this show and the characters.  
Words: 176 without title and ending.

Word to use: Business

FMW # 90: An Eye for an Eye

Taking the high road all the time with business competition can get old, boring. Sometimes, Lena wants to stoop to her competitors' level and use underhanded tactics, but her pride won't let her.

She's never used her wealth, intellect, or looks to sabotage someone and she's not about to start now. Sometimes though, she's sick of all the 'an eye for an eye' crap that goes on in the business world.

Lena would rather just focus on running her company and making it a success. But with people like Maxwell Lord that try to take over and turn things into something it's not, that makes it difficult.

She just wants to run a successful company and help the city. Apparently, that's too much to ask for, as so many people are trying to influence her into doing bad things.

So many people think the only thing she cares about is money. That's not true. Lena cares about people. She cares about the city, and none of that 'an eye for an eye' crap.

She just wishes someone would take her seriously.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
